Compelled
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Stefan is naked and alone. He is forced masturbate until he is told to stop by Klaus. Why does Klaus want him to do this and can anybody save Stefan from Klaus's grasps? Klaus has compelled Stefan to forget about his old life but there is another reason why he can't remember. Will his friends be able to help Stefan regain what was lost to him?
1. Chapter 1

His hand continued to pump his cock as fast as his hand could go. He felt his climax approach and he silently screamed out. Barely anything came out this time. He began to breathe heavily as his hand moved on its own to grab his cock again. He lost count of how many times he climax but he knew he couldn't stop. His naked body was covered with cum from his past climaxes. His hand began to work his cock again and he wished the person that condemned him to this would return and tell him to stop. Stefan was exhausted and was so hungry that he couldn't continue but had no control over what his body did. To make matters worse, no one knew where he was to try to save him. It's been days since he seen any sight of life or anything moving. He concluded that he was going to be like this for the rest of his undead life. This time he dry climaxed and felt the last of his energy slip away. He closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he noticed that his hand was still working his cock at a slow pace. He began to hear footsteps approaching the house he was in. The footsteps entered the house and slowly approach him. The footsteps stopped in front of Stefan and Stefan looked up to see Klaus looking down at him with an evil smirk on his face. Stefan looked at Klaus with a look of desperation.

"Please make it stop," Stefan pleaded.

Klaus's smirk got wider as he bend down and watch Stefan jacking off. Klaus continued to watch as he saw Stefan's face cringe up as he climaxed again. Klaus watched as Stefan's hand began to work his cock. Klaus realized that if this was a regular human, they would be dead by now. The thought sent a smile to Klaus face as he thought of a person dying because they masturbated to death. Stefan looked so pathetic but slightly sexy with his body all sweaty. It had been two weeks since he compelled Stefan to do this and he thought that it was enough. He looked deeply in Stefan's eyes.

"Stop," Klaus said.

At those words, Stefan's hand fell to his side and Stefan's body went limp. Klaus stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of blood. Stefan watch as Klaus ripped the bag open and began to drink the blood slowly. Stefan licked his lips and began to wish that Klaus would pour the bag down his throat. Klaus stopped drinking when the bag was halfway empty. He looked down at Stefan and saw the pleading eyes that were watching the bag. He lowered the bag toward Stefan's lips. Stefan couldn't think straight. He didn't care that it was human blood; all he could think about was the hunger that was screaming at him to be fulfilled. He need that bag and would do anything to get it. Stefan watched in horror as Klaus through the bag against the wall and it shattered. If Stefan had any strength left he would have run over to the wall and licked up the blood on the wall. Klaus watched as Stefan's eyes stared at the wall intently. Klaus laughed and Stefan's eyes turned back towards him. The look of defeated washed into Stefan's facial features.

Klaus lifted up Stefan and placed him in a chair. Klaus then leaned his head towards Stefan's neck. He pulled out his fangs and began to bite into Stefan's neck. Stefan's eyed widen in surprise as he felt the pain of Klaus fangs on his neck. Stefan realized what Klaus wanted; he wanted to humiliate him before he killed him. Klaus's mission was accomplished as Stefan felt the werewolf mark start to grow on his neck. Klaus licked his lips to get rid of any extra blood that was on his lips. After that Klaus ran off, leaving Stefan to die.

"_I'm going to die,"_ Stefan thought as he sat in the chair, too weak to move. _"I'm sorry to all the people that I have hurt. I know that Damon has Elena now so they can live an eternity together. Caroline is doing really well and probably wouldn't miss me any ways. I have done nothing in my life that I'm proud of. I chased love that had failed both times and couldn't save the one I truly loved from becoming a vampire."_

Stefan closed his eyes as he welcomed death. Suddenly he tasted blood in his mouth and when he opened his eyes he saw Klaus standing in front of him with his arm close to Stefan's mouth. Stefan began to drink it fast. Klaus pulled his arm away and a whimper escaped Stefan's lips at the loss of blood. Klaus then reached into his pocket and pulled out another bag of blood. He ripped it open and poured it into Stefan's hunger mouth. He continued the process until he noticed that Stefan began to drink it slowly. When Stefan was doing drinking he looked at Klaus and wondered what could be going through his mind. Stefan wanted to bolt from this house but he didn't know where he was and had no clothes to leave with so he settled for watching Klaus.

"What could you possibly be thinking," Stefan asked Klaus.

Klaus stared at Stefan and replied by crashing his lips against Stefan. Stefan was taken by surprise and didn't know how to respond. By time his brain register what was going on, Klaus pulled away. Stefan looked confused and for the first time in a while he realized that he was completely naked in front of one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He suddenly felt the need to cover himself in front of him. As he tried to cover himself he heard Klaus laughing at him. His checks turned red with embarrassment.

"Why are you acting shy now? Your body is covered with your own cum and I have you on camera jacking off so many times. I think I will show it to all your friends…" Klaus claimed.

"No!" Stefan shouted at him.

"Then there's something I need you to do for me once we get you cleaned up," Klaus stated excitedly as he lifted up Stefan and carried him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was placed in the bathroom in a tub filled with boiling hot water. Stefan felt his body relax as the hot water soothed him. Stefan dreaded when Klaus started to look him in the eye. He tried to turn his head away but Klaus grabbed his head and forced him to look in him in the eyes.

"I have a guest coming over who is going to do whatever he wants to you, understand?" Klaus compelled him.

"He'll do whatever he wants to me," Stefan repeated as his eyes got huge.

"Also you are not allowed to leave this house until I say so," Klaus continued.

"Not allowed to leave this house," Stefan repeated as his eyes returned to normal.

Klaus left the bathroom leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts. All Stefan could think about was what Klaus had in store for him. He didn't know how much Klaus hated him but he did know that there was still a lot in store for him before he could think of being let go. Stefan waited until the water began to get cold before he decided to get out of the tub. There was a towel on the rack that Stefan grabbed to put around his waist. He heard sounds coming from down stairs so he decided to venture down stairs. As he approached the bottom step he was confronted with Klaus standing next to Kol. His blood went cold as he stared at the man who was looking at him with a look of hatred. Before Stefan could react, Kol ran up to him and broke his neck. Stefan crumbled to the floor.

When Stefan opened his eyes he realized that all he could see is darkness. He tried to move but quickly noticed that his hands were bounded above his hands. He also discovered that he was on his knees. He tried to listen to see if anybody was around and heard footsteps approaching him. He felt a cold hand touching his left nipple. He felt as the person slowly moved it around in their hand before moving the same hand to the right nipple. It felt good against Stefan's sensitive skin and a light moan escaped his mouth. He suddenly heard a crack of a whip and felt the sting ring across his back. He screamed out in pain as another crack of the whip was heard and struck his back. He felt the hand on his nipple retract and memories of before he passed out flooded in. He remembered that he was dealing with Kol and Klaus and this was troublesome. The whip struck his back again and he felt blood start to tickle down his back. He realized that whoever was whipping him was aiming for same spot, tearing away the skin and wearing it down. He suddenly felt the whip against his thighs and a different sounding scream came out of Stefan's mouth. The person began alternating between whipping his back and his legs. He thought it took forever but the person stopped the whippings. He then felt a tongue begin to lick the wounds on his back. A shudder went through Stefan's body as he felt the blood being lapped up. Then he felt the person moved down to his thighs and Stefan realized that he was naked again. His face flushed red as he thought about either of the originals licking his naked body. The licking stopped and so did the bleeding. He heard the person step back and then he heard nothing else.

He didn't know how long he was waiting but he began to hear sounds of movement again. By this time his body had healed all his wounds. He still could see anything but darkness but the time he spent waiting gave him time to examine the situation. He realized that he must be blindfolded and based on the coldness he felt against his bare skin he was probably underground somewhere, maybe a basement. He also concluded that they were playing with him but he didn't know if they were going to kill him after they got bored with him. He listened intently as he heard the footsteps approach him from behind. He felt icy hands touching his butt and he tried to flinch away only to get grabbed by his butt. He felt the nails dig into his sensitive skin and a yelp bolted out of Stefan's mouth. He then felt his checks being pulled apart. He sensed something sharp against his asshole. His eyes widen in surprise as the object was shoved up his ass and Stefan screamed out in pain.

"Who knew wooden stakes could be used this way?" Kol asked with a laugh.

When Kol's words sank into Stefan's head, he could feel the pain intensify. He could also feel his strength fading as his body went limp. He felt Kol grab on to the stake and shove it in and out of Stefan's ass. With each pull of the stake a scream was uttered by Stefan until his voice cracked. It didn't take long with this harsh treatment for Stefan to being to lose conciseness. He heard laughter before he passed out. When he regain conciseness, he was confronted with a bright light and quickly shut his eyes again.

"It seems that you are awake," Klaus stated with a bored tone.

Stefan slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't blindfold. He also realized that he was lying down in a soft bed. It felt really good against his sore body. When he looked at Klaus, he was leaning against the wall next to the bed with his arms folded. Stefan tried to sit up but then noticed that he had a heavy comforter covering his body so he lay back down and settled for just glaring at Klaus.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Klaus asked in an amused tone.

Stefan opened his mouth to try to talk but quickly found out that his voice was gone so he settled for continuing to glare at Klaus. He heard Klaus laughing as he approached the bed. Stefan tensed up as Klaus bend down. Suddenly Klaus's lips were forced upon Stefan. Stefan was so surprised at this that Klaus had easy excess to the inside of Stefan's mouth. When the kiss was over Stefan was still confused on what just happened. Stefan stared into Klaus's eyes and tried to open his mouth to speak but Klaus spoke first.

"You will forget the kiss that we just shared and you will forget about your old life," Klaus stated as Stefan's eyes got huger. "All you have is your masters, Kol and me. You do whatever we tell you and you have no life besides us."

After those words were said, Stefan's eyes returned to normal and he looked with a blank expression.

"What can I do for you master?" Stefan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan's new life consents of being their blood bag and their sex toy. At the moment he had a vervain collar around his neck and was on all four as Kol pulled on the leash that was attached to the collar and that was all he was wearing. A hiss of pain escaped Stefan's mouth but since Kol didn't tell him to move, he remained in the same spot. Kol stopped pulling and looked down at Stefan and noticed how dull Stefan's green eyes had become.

"You have been such a good boy that I think you deserve a reward," Kol said with a smile.

Kol walked over to Stefan and approached him from behind. He began to trace his hand around Stefan's butt. Stefan closed his eyes because he knew what was going to happen next. He felt the tip of a vibrator by his entrance. He loved the toys because they brought pleasure instead of pain. Whenever he was punished by Kol he had a wooden stake shoved up him. His whole life now consented of pain and pleasure in which Stefan lost all his senses. Whenever he was with Kol, he knew to expect more pain then pleasure. When he was with Klaus, it seemed like Klaus cared more but Klaus rarely showed up at the house to play with him. Whenever Klaus left Stefan felt lonely for an unknown reason. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kol began thrusting the toy inside him. A moan escaped his mouth as Kol turned the toy on.

"This should prep you enough for what's to come," Kol stated as he sat down in a chair and unbuttoned his pants.

Stefan crawled over to Kol and took Kol member in his mouth. Kol looked down on Stefan and even though Stefan's eyes were dull, he looked erotic. Kol grabbed Stefan's head and forced him to deep throat him. Stefan didn't gag this time. Kol took notice of how fast Stefan learned. In a way Kol was glad that Klaus didn't come around that often because that meant that Kol didn't have to share. Kol came in Stefan's mouth and he drank it all. Stefan pulled off of Kol's limp member and looked at him waiting for an order.

"Just relax yourself for now. I'll be back in a couple of days," Kol stated as he buttoned his pants and left the house.

Stefan moved into the living room and curled up on the couch. He grabbed the remote from the small table in front of him and turned the TV on. He felt the pleasure move thru him as he realized that Kol left the vibrator on. Stefan decided to ignore it for now and pay a little attention to the TV. Stefan noticed that the news was one. As he paid closer attention he noticed that they were talking about Mystic Falls. The news reported about a mass murder case with the killer still at large. A man was being interview about the incident. The name of the bottom of the screen read: Damon Salvatore. Stefan suddenly paid more attention as he heard the person talking. Something was itching in the back of Stefan's brain. It seem like he knew this person. Stefan sat up when the next person got interviewed. The name on the bottom said: Elena Gilbert. As she continued to talk, Stefan moved closer to the TV. He felt like he knew her too which would be impossible since the only people he knew were Klaus and Kol. Something pulled at his heart when she looked so sad. Suddenly something was thrown at the TV and the screen shattered. Stefan wiped his head around and saw Klaus standing there.

Klaus looked extremely angry as he approached Stefan. Stefan began to back away from Klaus by scooting backwards towards the broken TV. Stefan quickly noticed the blood that covered his body. Stefan was afraid and it showed on his face as his back hit the wall. Klaus charged at Stefan and ripped the collar off of his neck. Stefan noticed that Klaus's hand began to burn but Klaus didn't care. He grabbed Stefan's arm and threw him away from the wall. Stefan crashed into the table and the table broke in half. Stefan watched in horror as Klaus slowly approached him. Klaus reached for the toy and ripped it out of Stefan as Stefan groaned in pain. Stefan decided he was going to try to speak to him.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Stefan uttered.

A swift slap came across Stefan's face. "Who told you could speak?" Klaus yelled.

Stefan remained silent as Klaus began striking his body. Stefan knew that Klaus must have been frustrated about something and taking it out on him. The pain was intense but since Klaus was the one doing it, Stefan didn't care. It seemed like hours before Klaus stopped and Stefan lost consciousness. When Stefan regained consciousness, he was once again on the bed. His eyes scanned the room and he didn't see Klaus. A sense of loneliness entered Stefan's heart and he didn't know why. He noticed that his wounds had healed and that he was wearing a tank top and boxers. When he looked out the window, he saw how brightly the moon shines. He wondered if Klaus could see how beautiful the moon looked. Stefan laid back down in the bed and fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning he realized that he was very hungry. He climbed out of the bed and ventured downstairs in search of blood. He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. It was empty. Stefan wondered around the house in total boredom until he began to hear someone entering the house.

"Are we sure we can trust Klaus?" he heard a female voice asked.

"What choice do we have? He's been missing for weeks," he heard a male voice reply.

The footsteps began to get closer to him until he was confronted with the people he had seen on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked at Elena with a confused expression. How did this girl know his name? He had seen her on TV but never met her before. He brain began to scramble to try and figure out why this girl seemed to know him. Did his master bring her to the house? No. So why does she know him? He was pulled out of his thoughts when the guy behind her began to speak.

"Why are you standing there will a dumb look your face little brother?" Damon asked with a smirk.

'_Little brother? I don't have a brother. I don't have anything,_' Stefan thought. '_Why does this guy act like he knows me? Maybe they hurt my masters or they don't know these people are here. What if they are here to hurt me? I had a bad feeling about them when I watch them on the TV. They must be here to hurt me._'

Stefan backed up quickly and ran up the stairs. Elena looked confused but Damon quickly followed him up the stairs. It didn't take long for Damon to catch up to Stefan as Stefan was trapped in the corner of his room. He looked at Damon with his dull eyes but deep down he was afraid. Then an idea popped in his head: what if Klaus sent this two here for him to feed? Klaus had done that on occasion. Klaus would bring in a random person off the secret and offer their neck to Stefan. Klaus usually would do that whenever Kol would destroy his body. The blood from the vein was the best and it seem that Klaus always made Stefan feel better when he brought the people to him. Stefan face instantly changed when this thought entered his head. He guessed that he was thrown off when the people began to speak. The ones that Klaus brings never say a word but Stefan didn't care if the person talked. He was really hungry that Stefan didn't care if the person screamed when his fangs entered the neck. Damon was taken by surprise as Stefan charged at him and sunk his fangs in his neck. The warm liquid entered his mouth and it taste weird to him.

Damon surprise lasted for a couple of seconds before he tried to pull Stefan off of him. Elena walked into the room and gasped in surprised. She rushed over to Damon and grabbed onto Stefan and tossed him. Stefan crashed into the ground but quickly got up and ran into Elena. As soon as he came in contact with Elena, his fangs pierced into her neck. Damon come out of his daze long enough to realize that Elena was in trouble. Damon rushed over to Stefan but Stefan dropped Elena and dodged Damon. Stefan didn't know what kind of game Klaus was playing with him because the people never tried to attack him. Since Stefan didn't know what to do, he plopped down on the floor and watched as Damon went to comfort Elena.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked as she grabbed onto her neck.

"I think he's compelled," Damon replied as he looked over at Stefan.

"Which one of the Originals would compel him?"

"I think the one who sent us here did it," Damon responded as he noted the fact that Stefan hadn't moved from the floor.

"Stefan, are you alright?" Elena suddenly asked Stefan.

Stefan didn't respond but continued to wonder why this girl was talking to him. He thought of them as food but they wouldn't stay still long enough for him to get his fill. He looked over at Elena and noticed how she was holding her neck. His head began to hurt so he looked away from her and back to Damon. Damon was staring intently at him and Stefan tilted his head to the side.

"It seems like he doesn't recognize us," Damon said slowly. "When he was compelled before he acted differently. He followed orders but he knew who he was doing it to. Stefan seems to be out of it."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Elena asked concerned.

"You can take him away," Klaus answered as he entered the room.

Stefan turned his head around to look at his master. Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus and Elena glared at him. Klaus ignored them and walked over to Stefan. He bent down and looked directly into Stefan's eyes. Elena tried to rush over to stop Klaus but Damon held her back.

"You can leave this house," Klaus compelled him.

Stefan nodded his head but looked confused. Klaus stood up and then looked over at Damon. He knew what he was going to do but he couldn't keep Stefan. He knew that he had the chance to do whatever he wanted to do to Stefan but he did something that Kol did. He took his anger out on Stefan and hurt him. He was full of rage after his hybrids betrayed him and was very close to killing Stefan. That was last thing that Klaus wanted to do because for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill Stefan. If though he was supposed to be a heartless murderer vampire he felt surprisingly nice to Stefan. That's why he had to let him go but he was going to return his memories to him but not now because he didn't want to permanent burn the bridge that leads to Stefan's heart.

"Take him before Kol gets back," Klaus stated without feeling in his voice.

Stefan began to shake his head as Damon ran up to Stefan and hoisted him over his shoulder. Elena left first and Damon ran after her. Stefan watched as Klaus didn't turn around. Suddenly Stefan's heart began to hurt as he got further away from the house he lived in for the past 3 months. Tears spring to his eyes for a reason that Stefan didn't understand. Stefan began to fight to get off of Damon's shoulders. Damon had to stop and try to get Stefan to calm down. Elena tried to talk to him but nothing seemed to work so Damon put Stefan down. As soon as Stefan's feet touch the ground he tried to ran back toward the house but Damon caught him and cracked his neck. Stefan's body went limp and Damon picked him up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan awoke and his eyes scanned the room for Klaus or Kol. Seeing no of them, Stefan looked confused. He heard footsteps approach him and his eyes light up as he hope that Klaus would enter his room. He saw a girl with blonde hair walk in with a girl with black hair.

"Stefan, you're awake," the blonde said excitedly.

The first thought that came into Stefan's head was the need to drink blood. He thought about drinking from the blood but he could tell that she was another vampire while the black haired one seemed human. His face contorted to his vampire state and he charged at the black haired girl. He didn't get far before his head began to hurt and he slowly collapsed to the floor.

"Bonnie!" the blonde stated as she hit the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry but I'm not just going to stand here and let Stefan drink from me Caroline," Bonnie replied annoyed.

Stefan instantly realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to try and drink from this girl. For some reason he knew that the girl that was hurting his head was a witch. He didn't want to mess with a witch so he backed away from her. Stefan wanted to get the farthest away from the witch so he continued to back away until he backed himself into the wall. Caroline noticed the fear in Stefan's eyes and approached him slowly with her hands up.

"Please don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you," she said slowly. "We come to help you."

Stefan's eyes darted between the two girls. He felt the sincerity in Caroline's voice and relaxed a little. He watched her approach him and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what Klaus did to you but we're going to fix it," Caroline continued. "Is there anything you can do, Bonnie?"

"I could try and bring back his memories but I can't promise anything," Bonnie said as she stepped forward.

As Bonnie began to approach him, Stefan began to get tense again. He wanted nothing to do with a witch. He saw his chance to escape and took it. He pushed Caroline's hand off of him and ran as fast as he could out of the room and out of the house, leaving Caroline and Bonnie shocked.

Stefan didn't get far as he stopped at the front door. Caroline almost ran into him as she rushed down the stairs after him. Caroline stared at him in confusion as he too had a confused look on his face. His hands reached for the knob but fail short as his hand went back to his side. Stefan knew that this wasn't the house that he lived in with his master but he still didn't know if he could go outside. For a long time, the outside world was forbidden for him so he was more than hesitant to venture outside. He began to shake uncontrollably as the memories of his master sending him away flooded his mind. He couldn't believe that the master that he loved the most had cruelly tossed him aside. He felt a single tear rolled down his check. Caroline turned Stefan around and hugged him tight. It felt strangely comforting for Stefan and he calmed down. It seemed familiar to Stefan but it didn't pull at his heart like seeing Elena did for him.

"It's okay, Stefan. Let us help you," Caroline whispered in his ear.

Stefan nodded his head and Bonnie walked over to him. She reached her hands up and touched the sides of his head. Since Bonnie was using expression, she didn't need a spell. She tried to search his head to see how much of his memories remain. She pulled out of Stefan's head and back away quick. Caroline looked at her in confusion.

"It seems like the only thing he remembers is the torture he experienced at the hands of Kol and Klaus," Bonnie said still a little shaken at what she saw in Stefan's head. "It's not good and I can't find any of his memories. It seems like something other than compulsion is affecting his memories."

"Do you think another witch had something to do with it?" Caroline asked concerned.

"No, if it was another witch…I could undo their spell. This is something else entirely," Bonnie replied seriously.

"So do I have my brother back?" Damon asked as he entered the house.

Bonnie shook her head and Damon sighed. Stefan turned his head to look at Daman and felt anger swell inside him for Damon had taken him away from his master and had the nerve to kill him. He ran up to Damon and snapped his neck. Damon fell down "dead" as Stefan walked away from him. He moved into the living room of the strange house that he was in. He had a strange feeling like he had been here before but he wasn't completely sure. He saw the alcohol station and immediately poured himself a glass of scotch. He drowned it quickly and poured himself another glass which he drowned down. Caroline walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. We'll get your memories back and when you do you'll feel much better," she stated.

"How's Stefan doing," Elena asked concerned as she entered the living room.

"Bonnie believes that there is something else that's making Stefan not regained his memories," Caroline stated.

"Hmm…Stefan do you know who I am?" Elena asked as she moved closer to him.

"You're the girl from the TV who was talking about some murder," Stefan stated simply.

Elena was a little taken back by that answer but regained her composure quickly. "Is there any way we could help him recover his memories?" she asked.

"I don't know," Caroline answered truthfully.

"Why do you guys keep talking about me like I'm not here?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Sorry we are just really concerned about you," Caroline replied with a smile. "Maybe if we show you places you frequently visit, something might jog your memory."

"Do I even want my memories back?" Stefan asked himself as he was dragged out of the room.

Kol returned to the house and when he walked into the living room the first thing he noticed was the broken TV. He searched the house and found no sign of Stefan or his brother. He became annoyed as he thought his brother was going to keep Stefan for himself. He was about to leave the house when Klaus entered the living room.

"Where's Stefan?" Kol demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Klaus curtly replied.

"It matters to me. His blood was delicious and I need a hole to fuck," Kol stated with a wicked smile.

"Well…I guess you need to find another toy," Klaus said simply.

"What if I don't want to?" Kol cockily said.

"Well I guess that's your problem," Klaus said as he headed up the stairs.

"Why do you get to get rid of the toy?' Kol demanded as he ran in front of Klaus.

"You should get out of my face," Klaus said void of all emotion.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kol demanded.

In a flash, Klaus had pulled out one of the silver daggers and stabbed it into Kol's chest. Kol looked at Klaus with a look of hatred before his face grayed out. Klaus put Kol in his coffin that he kept in the basement along with the rest of his siblings. He had dagger Rebekah when she got too close to Stefan and he had Elijah daggered because he became annoying with his values. He left the basement and decided that he was going pay a visit to Caroline.


End file.
